epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Walter White vs Tony Montana. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains
Welcome back, guys! To yet another villainy rap battle of mine. Aaaand, we are already at the midseason! Woohoo. Thanks for all the comments and amazing suggestions so far! <3. Today, two drug empire kings duke it out; Breaking Bad's one and only Walter White aka Heisenberg, battles the true Scarface, Tony Montana. Shout out to Mat for suggesting this, as well as Wonder for making the kick ass titlecards and cover. With that, enjoy! Cast Epic Lloyd as Walter White Wax as Tony Montana Nice Peter as Jesse Pinkman (cameo) Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HEROES AND VILLAINS! VERSUS! BEGIN! Battle 'Walter White:' New lesson, class! What’s H and F acid to take a bath in? The answer? Cracking down on this crack addict! What a junkie; you’re just cooking competition with me and Jesse, Couldn’t pull off a single drug deal, what should I expect from a refugee? You betrayed everyone you’ve met; even Manny, your best friend! Hit your sister, lost your trophy wife and brought your own end, With a bigger ego than that gun of yours, you’ve run your course, it’s done, Go before I lose remorse, my only advice for this verse? “Run.” 'Tony Montana:' Do you know how I got these scars? I beat retards, Carve you up nice for my green card, I don’t need guards, I’ll shoot both your kneecaps and feed you to my tiger, man, You attacked your family, left your baby in the hands of a fireman, The World Is Mine! Your world has crashed like those planes! Overdose on these raps like you’re Jane! Rob your victory like that train! Take off your brain with a chainsaw, mayne! And I know Hank’s from the DEA! When I deal cocaine, I’ll see you in that helicopter in a hang! After Montana’s verse, Nazis and Cartel gunmen break into the battle grounds, taking aim at both Walter and Tony. Walter’s hair grows and his clothes become raggedy, now rapping against a distraught Tony in his black suit. 'Walter White:' You call that a verse? That was far worse than Frank, All you did was snort yourself all the way to the bank! Time to take a lesson from Mike: “No more half measures.” I have purer methods, I’ll leave you buried in the desert, I’m a game changer, a real drug major getting that paper, You’re a deranged foreign exchanger, I am the danger!! Go to the Southwest, ask if they ever heard of me, I’ll do to you like Tuco; fulminated mercury. This is what happens when we Scarface Off, just look at Gus, What’s your luck? You were even shot by your sister’s lust. I’m a Guinness World OG, you’re the parody; Montana’s scared of me! You want to go to war, Tony? Just stay out of my territory. 'Tony Montana:' Okay Walter; You wanna fuck with me?! You fucking with the best! Why don’t you go back to coughing that cancer out your chest? I told you not to fuck with me, man! I have mountains of coke! You cough all the time that your victory has choked! Took two seasons to kill Fring, took two minutes to kill Mel, Why don’t you bite this ricin while the bad guy says farewell?! I rose above all! Your legacy’s coming to a fall! Look, Walt! You were replaced with Better Call Saul! You fucking pendejo! Cut you off like The Sopranos’ end! Wanna fuck with me? Okay! Say hello to my little friend!! Walter clicks his car keys - firing a distant machine gun - as Tony fires his rifle, shooting each other as well as all the enemies in the room; thus leaving no one alive but the Announcer. Uh... Who won? Who's next? Epic... rap battles of Heroes and Villains? I should get outta here... Who won? Walter White Tony Montana Category:Blog posts